In Love With You
by Geekiness-Is-LOVE
Summary: A series of one-shots about different pairings from the Harry Potter series. Canon and non-canon will appear. Romantic and humorous.
1. Fred and Hermione

**A/N: I thought I'd do a series of drabbles with all different characters from Harry Potter!**

**Let me know if you want me to continue. **

"Lolly?" Hermione asked, shaking a packet at Fred. She was sitting on the couch in their flat, his head resting on her chest, she had her hands tangled into his red hair, enjoying the coarse rough feel of it.

"That's it!" Fred jumped up, sprinting to get a piece of paper.

"What's it," Hermione asked, "my darling mad scientist?"

Fred stopped writing frantically to frown. "I'm a joke shop owner, not a mad scientist."

"I'm sorry," Hermione laughed. "I didn't realise there was a difference."

"There is," He grunted, writing something down.

Hermione knew what that sound meant. "I'll go get the calculator," she sighed.

"it's fine," Fred yelled triumphantly. "I went into a Muggle shop the other day and bought a calcy-thinga-mi-bob!"

"Calculator."

"yeah, that," Fred frowned, his fingers hovering above the buttons on the calculator.

"What sum?" Hermione asked, sighing good-naturedly.

"Twenty times seventy seven point seven."

"One thousand, five hundred and fifty four," she told him, putting the calculator down. "what's this for?"

"Love lollies," he muttered, writing some more in his scrawling script.

"Ooh," Hermione giggled. "Will you test them out?"

Fred grinned, putting the paper down. "No, George will have to. Girls already find me totally irresistible." He sighed, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Hermione playfully smacked him on the chest. "Can I give one to you?" she asked gleefully.

Fred wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her passionately.

Once they came up for air he whispered, "It wouldn't make a difference. I'm completely and utterly in love with you already."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. James and Lily

**A/N: a cute one shot for James and Lily.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and even that barely belongs to me. These wonderful characters are all due to J.K. Rowling.**

"I'm going to ask her again." Seventeen-year-old James Potter drew himself up and puffed his chest put as they sat relaxing under the tree by the lake.

Sirius knew who and what he was talking about before James had even opened his mouth, and he strongly disapproved. "No," he groaned. "This is not a good idea."

"But," James' face fell slightly. "My rapier wit and incomparable charm…"

"…has not worked for you in the past." Sirius finished wryly.

"This time," James rubbed his palms together, "it'll be different."

"You said that last time." Sirius pretended to ponder something for a few seconds. "Didn't she curse you into the Hospital Wing?"

"I _was_ there for three days," James admitted gloomily.

"But, hey!" Sirius lightened considerably. "It's your head on the chopping block. Not mine."

Just then the woman in question, Lily Evans, skipped down the path, her wild red curls flying out behind her, and she was utterly alone, which was strange in itself.

James rose, cocked an eyebrow at Sirius and as he left muttered, "Thank you so much, Padfoot, for that boost of confidence."

"No problem," Sirius called, saluting him. "Nice knowing you."

Lily turned as James approached her, she smiled gently and James just about fainted. When he reached her, he said, "Lily, I…"

What he was going to say was lost as she leant forward and kissed him passionately on the mouth. When they finally pulled apart, she laughed quietly. "I've always wanted to know what that would feel like."

"And?"

"It was okay," she said, laughing, and leant in for another.

"What did you come down here for?" James said.

"I saw you from the Common Room," She blushed self-consciously. "I just wanted to see you."

"And when you kissed me?" James asked.

"I knew what you were going to ask me," she said quietly, then she laughed. "I guess I was succumbing to the inevitable."

James pulled her in for a hug and her body yielded to his as she fit perfectly under his chin.

Sirius, under their tree, just about dropped dead and rubbed his eyes, as if to check he was still awake.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Neville and Luna

**A/N: this one is a tad bit more serious with just a little bit of humour. I hope you enjoy my attempt and Neville/Luna.**

Luna Lovegood sat on the grass right near the lake. She wore her trademark radish earrings and fiddled with them as she spoke to the Giant Squid. "…and now Ron and Hermione aren't speaking, which is no surprise. But I saw the Thestrals and the baby has started to walk and a Wrackspurt got me the other day, it was wonderful." Luna sighed dreamily.

"The –" Luna stopped as Neville Longbottom appeared behind her.

"Hi, Luna," He stammered. "Erm, who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just the Giant Squid," She told him serenely. "He and I love to catch up once in a while."

"Sit," Luna patted a patch of grass beside her. "I'll introduce you."

"Er," Neville eyed the dark murky waters of the lake. "Do you perhaps want to take a walk with me?"

"Of course," Luna said happily as she stood, dusting off her multi coloured knit cardigan.

"I like your jacket," Neville said quietly.

"Thank you," Luna's face lit up. "I can make you one if you like."

"Really," Neville said. "I'd love one."

Neville felt strange, as if Luna were the only one that ever really listened to him. The other boys put up with him, of course, but they never really understood him. Luna did, and he was simply afraid that one day she wouldn't care anymore.

Or one day, her gorgeous yet vague grey eyes would meet his and there would be no recognition in them, just like his parents.

Luna may have been a bit of a ditz and kind of flaky, but she was extremely intuitive, almost as if she could read minds. She reached for Neville's hand and clasped it tightly in her's. "I'm not going anywhere," she said calmly and dreamily. "I promise."

They stopped and Neville looked askance at her. "I know how you feel Neville," she told him. "It'll be alright."

As they walked on Neville hesitantly placed an arm about her shoulders and she leant into his embrace, sighing contentedly.

"Shall I tell you about Wrackspurts?"

"Yes," Neville answered. "I'd love to hear about Wrackspurts."

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	4. Ron and Hermione

**A/N: slightly AU, I wanted Hermione and Ron to have a cat, so I brought Crookshanks back into the picture, instead of going through the business of naming a new one.**

"Ron!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen of their tiny flat.

Ron heard and felt the tone of her voice through his very bones. Uh-oh. "Yes," he came out of their bedroom smiling, "My darling, sweet, beautiful, smart, lovely, _kind_ girlfriend."

"What's this?" she snapped, her mouth nonetheless pulling up at the corners when he sweet talked her.

In her small hand she held a crumpled piece of lavender coloured paper, it was scented with lavender perfume and Ron had found it in his in tray on Friday. It was from, needless to say, Lavender Brown.

"She gave it to me," Ron said. "It was completely out of the blue and I didn't reply or anything like that. I wasn't even there when it arrived it was just shoved in my tray."

Hermione grinned, watching Ron squirm with pleasure. "My darling Won-Won," she started, reading off the paper. "It has been so long, and I miss you heaps. Are you still with Hermione? Even if you are maybe we could catch up some time. I admit, I still have feelings for you, my amazing hunky Quidditch Keeper. Love, Lav-Lav."

"Erm."

"Do you want to meet her?" Hermione asked bluntly, figuring they may as well get this over with.

"What?" Ron was aghast. "No! I'm here, living with you aren't I?"

"I hear she's quite rich," Hermione said. "You wouldn't have to live in this flat while I finish out my degree to become a Healer."

Ron strode across the room in two steps and took her in his arms. "I am happier here than I ever was anywhere else. It doesn't matter that we live in this squalid apartment, it doesn't matter we can barely afford to feed ourselves, let alone Crookshanks -"

Hermione eyed their cat. "He is looking a little scrawny, isn't he?"

"As long as I'm with you," Ron said, smiling down at her.

They kissed lovingly for a few minutes before Hermione broke off and said, "I'm amazed you used the word squalid in a sentence."

"What can I say?" Ron shrugged. "I had a good tutor."

"Not that I ever got anything out of it," she laughed.

"You got to spend time with _moi_, did you not?"

"True, true," she laughed again and kissed him with total abandon.

Crookshanks meowed and curled himself around their legs; he didn't want to be left out of the love fest.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Draco and Hermione

**A/N: this one, everyone is a little OOC but I just couldn't help myself! I hope you are all enjoying this but I will stop writing if you dont keep reviewing! I may even let one of you feature in a Sirius/OC one!!! eh?? What d'you think?**

Hermione Granger saw Draco Malfoy enter the Great Hall and took a deep steadying breath, and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ginny Weasley asked, waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, then dithering, she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Malfoy stood in a group of Slytherins laughing and talking raucously. As Hermione approached her steps slowed, her resolve wavered and she very nearly turned around. But it was too late. The bunch of Slytherins had stopped at the sight of her and she had no choice but to follow her actions through to the finish, wherever and whenever that may be.

Quickly she reached Malfoy and placed a hand on the back of his neck. His eyes met hers and she kissed him quickly before she chickened out. The kiss lasted for minutes, or maybe hours, before they broke apart.

Wolf whistles surrounded them and Hermione blushed. Malfoy had his eyes half closed, and his lips parted. She pecked him on the lips once more and he opened his eyes.

"What did you do that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"Come to the Room of Requirement at 8:00 tonight," Hermione whispered, "and you'll find out my darling little ferret."

Of course as she flounced away Ron and Harry arrived in the Great hall, she walked past with a wink for them and nothing else.

"What was that?" Ron demanded of Ginny as they sat down.

"I dared her to kiss Malfoy three times and call him a ferret," Ginny shrugged, as if to say, 'I'm a legend.'

"She only kissed him twice," Harry mentioned, once he got over the shock of it all. Ron still hadn't and was sitting there stunned, his cheeks very red, the rest of his face very pale.

Hermione sighed dreamily as she sat on the sink in the girl's bathroom. She was sure that there would be a little more than one kiss that night in the Room of Requirement.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Remus and Tonks

**A/N: where fore art thou, reviews? I'm doing Romeo and Juliet next year, I'm just practising! Anyway, I meant it! Where are my reviews? **

**I would like to take the time to thank Heart of the Phoenix, who is my only reviewer so far. So thank you, Heart of the Phoenix. Much love.**

It was March, no students yet home from Hogwarts, so Grimmauld Place was filled with adults planning. Sirius watched everyone talk and dropped his head in his hands as Remus made another stupid remark. It was something to the effect of, "Tonks wont be fighting, its too dangerous."

Well, Tonks wasn't having that.

Tonks and Remus were arguing. Again. Sirius, who never was one for tactfulness, said, "Everyone out, _dearest_ Nymphadora and Remus clearly want a little private time."

"Sirius!" Tonks held up her wand and Sirius backed off. Nonetheless, as all members of the Order filed out of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, they stayed close by, some with their ears attached to the door.

"I love you!" Tonks yelled.

"I don't think you understand the risk involved!" Remus told her.

"I'm an Auror!" Tonks said. "I've spent my life fighting You-Know-Who! I have never ever been completely safe! I'm pretty sure I understand the _risks_ involved!"

"We'll never be able to have children," Remus said quietly.

"So?" Tonks asked him, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll forgo the little snotty nosed brats."

Her hair turned a disastrously disgusting green and Remus chuckled; the tension seeping out of the moment like air from a pin-pricked balloon.

In her haste to get nearer him and just her regular clumsiness, Tonks knocked over a stack of plates as she leapt across the room, Remus gathered her in his arms, guilt and regret washing across his features before he kissed her fiercely.

Sirius, hearing the plates breaking took it as a _good_ sign. "It's alright," he said, waving the other members in, as they stopped in their tracks at the sight of Remus and Tonks locked in a passionate embrace. "It'll be alright," Sirius pushed them to their seats around the table. "It's a regular occurrence and they'll surface for air in a minute or two."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, dammit! **


	7. Harry and Ginny

**A/N: this one is short and sweet, about the importance of family AND your partner.**

"I love you," Ginny whispered in a slightly sultry tone as she pushed the door closed with her foot and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling against her lips as they made the perilous journey to the bed.

Their path was fraught with peril, for James had decided Mummy and Daddy's room was the coolest room in the house and it was the only place he would play anymore.

Ginny slid, falling down after her foot slid across the floor on a Chocolate Frog card. Harry rushed to lift her up and Ginny simply laughed and began kissing him again.

"Mummy, Mummy!" James ran in excitedly. "Can I use these?" he held up a vial full of what looked like newt's eyes.

"What for darling?" Ginny pushed Harry by the chest so she could look at James.

"To play." He said, looking as important as any four year old can look while wearing robes much too large for him. The cloak was Harry's in fact; Harry was James' hero.

"No, sweetheart," Ginny took the vial and placed it on her nightstand. "Mummy needs them."

"Okay," James said gloomily.

As he walked out he turned and said, "Were you kissing?"

"Am I allowed?" Harry asked mock seriously.

James pondered for a moment. "No."

Two minutes later James rushed back in. "So you _were_ kissing!"

Ginny laughed. "James, Mummy and Daddy are going to have some alone time now. Why don't you play with Albus?"

"Albus is a cry baby." James said. "He's crying now actually."

Ginny smiled apologetically at Harry. "I'll go check on Albus," she said brightly.

Harry slid off the bed. "What d'you say, James? Should we get Uncle Ron over here and play some Quidditch?"

"Yeah!"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Rose and Scorpius

"Names?" Rose Weasley said as she lay on a picnic blanket with Scorpius Malfoy down by the lake.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning her hand over in his and tracing the lines on her palm.

"We're getting to know each other," Rose said by way of explanation. "So, what's up with your name?"

"You first."

"I hate my name," Rose said with a passion. "No, honestly! Do I look delicate and girly and flowery to you? No, that's because I'm not! Honestly, what were my parents thinking?"

Scorpius pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have you any more girly or flowery or delicate." He told her. "You're perfect just the way you are."

They kissed for a while longer. "What about your name, _Scorpius?"_

"It's a long story," he said laughingly.

"We've got time."

"Um," Scorpius grinned. "How about this? My dad's a head case."


	9. George and Angelina

**This one is a bit more serious, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

George sat down on the couch in their flat next to Angelina. He was having one of his bad days, when he wouldn't talk for the day, and simply need Angelina to be there, her hand on his knee, anchoring him to life, keeping him on the ground. Because sometimes, he was pretty sure that she was the only reason he was still alive.

George pulled a bit away as the though that had kept on surfacing in his dreams surfaced again now. "Angie," George's voice was raw with emotion. "What if Fred had lived?"

"What do you mean?" Angelina looked at him, trying to gauge his mood.

"Would you have chosen me?" he looked alone and down trodden. "I mean, am I just second best 'because your favourite died?"

Angelina was too worried about George to be insulted about what he was saying. "No," she said firmly, squeezing his hand. "We went out once or twice and it was nothing. We were just friends. I mean, I miss him, but I love you."

George leant forward and took her in his arms. "Who do you think is better looking?" He asked of the one person who could always tell them apart.

"You look exactly the same," she laughed. "How can I choose?" George loved her even more when she used the present tense. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he felt as if he had to keep some relic of Fred's with him, and pretend he was still there, otherwise he might just disappear with him.

"You could always tell us apart," he reminded her gently.

"It wasn't your looks," she said quietly. "You – I don't know – held yourself different or something." She paused. "I know I'm going to sound completely corny, but it's what's on the inside that counts."

George gave her a thankful kiss. A kiss to say thanks for keeping him grounded, fro keeping him from simply drifting off this earth after Fred died. Angelina was his rock.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Harry and Hermione

**I am not a great fan of Harmony, but I just thought I'd try it out.**

"We're best friends, yeah?" Hermione asked as she and Harry sat in the Great Hall eating pumpkin pie.

"Course we are," Harry said almost inaudibly through a mouthful.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Hermione asked, "Harry can I try something on you?"

"Um," Harry swallowed, looking wary. "Is it anything like those canaries from fifth year?"

"Not at all," Hermione laughed, edging closer, getting a burst of courage from somewhere.

She pecked him quickly on the lips and pulled back, watching him with sharp eyes to gauge his reaction.

Harry's eyes were half open. "You can try that again anytime."

Hermione kissed him again, deeper this time.

He opened his eyes and chuckled softly. "Not at all like the canaries,"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Lily II and Scorpius

**I have around 270 hits for this story, yet only twelve reviewers and three different reviewers. Come on people, give me some feedback!!**

Lily stood at the train station with her trunk by her side, hiding slightly behind her father, Harry Potter.

"Come on," Albus tugged her by the arm. "I want you to meet someone."

Lily let herself be pulled along and blushed scarlet red when she saw she was being introduced to Scorpius Malfoy.

"This is my sister," Albus told him. "Lily, meet –"

"Scorpius," she said smiling brightly. "Er, I mean, I'm Lily."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lily," Scorpius said, smiling, trying to put her at ease.

"How did you know my name?" Scorpius asked of that day as they sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express three years later.

"Um, I saw you on the platform your first day," she told him. "You looked like fun and then Albus made friends with you. And I used to hang out the window waiting for Albus' owl, because I knew he would write about you."

"You barely spoke to me for the first two years of knowing me," He laughed, holding her hand, hardly daring to believe that this beautiful girl was confessing to having an insane crush on him.

"I'll tell you a story," she said. "When my mother first saw my father, she squealed and ran out of the room. My father then proceeded to shove his elbow into a butter dish. Would you think that of them now?"

Scorpius thought of the very parental, calm, collected Potter's. "Um, no."

"It's like that," Lily told him exuberantly, laying her legs over his.

Scorpius kissed her soft smooth cheek, "I'm glad."

"Why?" she asked confusedly.

"Well, if what we've got is anything like what they've got," he said. "We should last, shouldn't we?"

"You should be so glad," Lily told him, "That you picked the one girl who could understand your ramblings."

"What other choice do I have?"

"Are you saying I'm your last choice?" she swatted him playfully. "And I know that's not true, because I saw Stacey Dietrich eying you off like a piece of meat the other day."

Scorpius shuddered.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! And I don't just say this because it's fun, I mean it!!!**


	12. Draco and Ginny

**This one's a little longer than the others. Enjoy.**

Ginny Weasley was extremely bored of Malfoy always managing to be in her way all the time. "God!" she said. "Do you have a life? How many classes are you taking? I really didn't think you'd have time to _stalk_ me!" she shouted at him as she stepped out of her Potions classroom and there he was, leaning up against the wall.

"Hey there, Sunshine," he said arrogantly.

"I think the wall can hold itself up, don't you?" she asked him rhetorically as she made her way down the corridor.

He caught up in an instant, yet he was breathless. "Okay," He said. "Following you around isn't working so I'm just going to say it."

"Say what?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes as she sped up to get away from the little ferret.

"I'm in love with you." He stopped and so did Ginny, staring into each other's eyes.

Ginny snorted.

"What?"

"Oh," she said between giggles. "I didn't realise you were trying to be _serious. _Continue." She waved him on. "I'm sure you have a rehearsed speech or something."

"I can't sleep…"

Ginny cut him off, faking anguish, "I can sleep, I can't eat, I can do nothing until I know you return my feelings Draco!" She clutched at the front of his robes.

"Really?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." she snorted again.

Quick as a flash, Draco leant forward and caught her lips with his. She felt her lips mould to his, felt her hands travel of their own accord up to his neck.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

Ginny shrugged. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" he asked in shock.

"Your technique needs a little work," she told him. "Sloppy, Draco, sloppy. I mean that literally."

Draco was dumbfounded.

"Come to the Room of Requirement at 8:00 tonight." She yelled over her shoulder as she flounced away. "Maybe I can tutor you!"

Draco punched the air. "Yes!"

**They sure are obsessed with the RoR at 8:00, eh?**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	13. Fred and Hermione 2

**This is more of a friendship one than the others, so I hope you like it!**

Hermione sat down on the steps, and sniffed, wiping her hand across her face. "ugh." She groaned. "Stupid Ron!"

"What are you saying about my dear brother?" Fred inquired politely.

"Erm," Hermione started. "Nothing Fred, I just…"

"Oh don't apologise to me!" Fred waved her away, as he sat down on the steps next to her in the dark corridor. "I know only too well how _stupid_ Ron can be."

Hermione smiled and Fred placed a hand on her lower back. They sat in silence until Fred couldn't stand it anymore. "So, you like the dark?"

"You can't stand the silence, can you?" Hermione said, her tone slightly amused.

"Not at all," Fred said, laughing.

This, for some reason brought on a whole new round of tears. "Do you need anything?" Fred asked awkwardly.

Once she had cried herself out she wrapped her arms around Fred, hugging him tight. "A hug," he said, patting her awkwardly on the back. "Okay. I can do that."

"Sometimes," Hermione told him, her eyes wide and glassy. "A hug is all you need."

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	14. Draco and Astoria

**A/N: Again, a Smile Life Away request! I hope I did it justice!**

"Astoria!" A loud distinctly male voice called through the nondescript London townhouse.

Astoria Greengrass hopped up from her spot on the couch where she had spent the better part of the day bitting her fingernails and moping.

"Hi sweetheart," Draco said breathlessly as he unloaded his cargo and stooped down to give her a kiss.

He shrugged out of his jacket and moved away to hang it up. "Um, Draco?" Astoria cursed herself inwardly. It had come out too wobbly and question-esque for her to go the casual approach.

"Yeah?" He turned, focussed completely on her now, his voice concerned.

"It's just…" Astoria took a deep breath. "Remember that party, when we got kind of…"

"Smashed," Draco supplied. "Go on."

"Um…" Astoria looked away. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence.

Astoria looked back at him. Draco was standing there, his eyes wide, shocked. She took another deep breath. "Sorry," She started. "I…"

She was cut off as Draco scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. He looked down at her. "Don't ever be sorry." He told her. He kissed her stomach. "Hi there, baby," he said in an adorable coo.

Astoria grinned. "We don't have to name it something weird, do we?" She laughed. "Like Bellatrix?"

"No," Draco said. "Not Bellatrix, though…"

"We're not naming him Scorpius, Draco," Astoria said firmly. "He'll be teased."

Draco kissed her again, the matter of names dropped.

**Requests? Reviews? Both?**


	15. Snape and Lily

**A/N: Smile Life Away, this one's for you!**

**Kind of sad, but sweet at the same time.**

"Lil," The sallow boy in the large robes that nearly swallowed him called after his friend.

The red haired girl whirled around. "Only my friends call me Lily," She said threateningly.

It was seventh year, and Lily Evans had finally given in to the inevitable. She was now going out with James Potter, who, to be honest, she found quite adorable. Oh all right, she was completely in love with him.

"I don't want to come begging for forgiveness," Snape shouted angrily. "I just want to know why the hell you're going out with that prick!"

"I happen to like him," Lily hissed violently, squaring up to him. "Why do you hang out with those murderers in training?" She countered.

"They're my friends," He said.

"I was your friend!" She shouted. "You're not like them, Sev."

"What would you know?" He spat, his hands shaking. "Maybe I am."

Lily stepped closer to him, and stroked his cheek gently. "You're not." She said, gently but firm at the same time. "I know you're not."

Snape looked up at her, his dark eyes smouldering. He leant forward as quick as a flash and kissed her gently.

Lily kissed back, and then looked at him, surprised.

They stood staring at each other, not sure how to get back to common ground for a few moments.

Lily turned and gasped. "No," She cried out. "Wait!"

But it was too late. James turned on his heel and ran down the corridor quickly, trying to dispel the image of Snivellus and Lily, _his_ Lily, kissing.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Anyone with requests, simply state it in your review and your wish is my command!**


	16. Bellatrix and Voldemort

A/N: this one is slightly weird and OOC. It was a request, and I tried my best, but what I've done is made it kind of a joke. Sorry, Smile Life Away, but I'm really not serious enough to write a good serious Bellatrix/Voldemort one in less than 500 words.

**I apologise profusely, once again. But I can't imagine Voldemort loving anyone.**

**I think it's funny actually. But I am pretty sick and twisted.**

**Anyway, read, review, even you, Smile Life Away, tell me if I screwed it up completely, won't you?**

The room was dark, a hooded man sitting in a regal chair; Voldemort, and a woman in black robes fawning at his feet; Bellatrix. The room smelt musty and was empty of anything but the chair.

"Master, My Lord," Bellatrix breathed dreamily. "I am so grateful…for…"

"What is it, Bella?" Voldemort sighed. "The Dark Lord is busy, you know." The room was where Voldemort came to think. Where he came to centre himself and be very…Zen.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bellatrix whispered. "I just wanted to say I love you! You're amazing, and I look up to…"

"Yes, yes," He sighed. "Go."

Bellatrix stepped backward and waited in the doorway. "Sorry, sorry…"

"Bella," The Dark Lord snapped crossly. He held out an imperial hand, how dare she forget? "Kiss."

He jutted out his cheek, and Bella kissed it reverently. "Love you, Pookie," He called as she left.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	17. Sirius and Lily

**A/N: It's not what you think it is!**

**I promise, just read, and don't judge…a chapter by it's title.**

Lily and Sirius sat in the common room waiting for James to hurry up and get his scrawny ass down there, so they could go to breakfast.

Sirius was contemplating something he'd always wanted to try. Not because he was desperately in love with Lily, just because he thought it may annoy James, annoy Lily and he may reach his goal of kissing all the girls in his year.

Quick as a flash, he leant forward and kissed her on her full red lips. He looked at her and pulled pack, disconcerted that she still had her eyes open.

"Whatever," Sirius said nonchalantly, trying to cover his slight hurt. "You're Prongs girlfriend. It's practically incestuous."

Lily sat there in shock, her mind whirring. She thought about cursing but then brushed that aside. She'd thought of something better. She was going to beat him at his own game.

She leant forward, and kissed him quickly, throwing up on the inside.

She sat back with a sceptical expression on her pretty face. "Bit of a man-whore for my tastes," She sniffed. "Wouldn't pay to get involved."

Sirius's mouth was still open. But he soon recovered. "Bit too prudish for me," He sneered.

Lily grinned. "You might have an STD or something. We'll have to nip this infatuation in the bud." She told him.

That was the last straw. Sirius stood. "I'm not infatuated." He said firmly.

As he neared the exit, Lily smiled once more. "What ever you say," She called. "Bye Siri!"

"What was that?" James asked as Sirius left and he arrived, while all the time Lily sat with a pleased expression on her face.

"Sirius and I were bonding," She said, her face solemn.

**Reviews? Requests? Both? Keep'em coming!**


	18. Arthur and Molly

**A/N: This is in the 5****th**** one, when Arthur is attacked by the snake. Enjoy!**

Molly Weasley fluffed up Arthur Weasley's pillows and put her hands on her hips after the children had left.

"If you do that again, Arthur Weasley," She began, "there will be serious consequences."

He took her hand and held it tightly, and ducked his head shamefully.

"I mean it!" She growled. "If you get yourself killed in this war, I'll murder you!"

Arthur smiled slightly, and hugged her, wincing as his bandages pulled tight over his deep gash. "I promise you, Molly Weasley, that if I'm killed in this war, you can murder me."

Molly blushed and then said, "In fact, I demand that if one of us gets killed it has to be me."

"Okay," Arthur said. "You may go first."

"Thank you," She said quietly as she settled in beside him, careful not to knock his injury.

**Put a request in your review, because you will be leaving one! Just press the button down there, it's not that hard.**


	19. George and Luna

**Sorry! Its been ages everyone!**

**This is very short and doesn't hint at much romance, but I tried. I love Luna/George, but I find it so hard to write!**

George sat at the Gryffindor table, alone for once in his life. Sitting quietly staring off into space, no jokes, no loud raucous laughing, just him.

Luna walked in the door and saw a very familiar Weasley twin sitting at the Gryffindor table. She knew it was George for some reason. Ever since she'd started paying much more attention to one in particular, she could always tell whether it was Fred or George.

It was definitely George and she felt butterflies in her stomach already. She squared her shoulders, and walked over there, deciding to at least talk to him.

The thing was Luna Lovegood had been sort of in love with George Weasley for the past three months.

"Hey, Luna," George looked up, blinking twice, looking like a sleepy owl.

"hi," Luna said, so quietly he couldn't hear her.

"Eh?"

"Hi, George," Luna said, stronger this time.

"Sit," he invited.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and George observed her closely, finding her more endearing as he looked and really saw her for the first time.

He was no longer his little brother's wacky, sometimes friend, she was a young beautiful woman.

"I'm going to see the Thestrals after breakfast," Luna said awkwardly. "Would you like to come?" She offered.

"I'd love to," George said earnestly.

And as they left that morning, only Fred Weasley noticed his brother clutching Luna's hand tightly in his own.

Smiling, Fred went back to his breakfast. God, was his twin insane!

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	20. Sirius and Lily 2

**Yes, it's been ages, so for my return I felt like doing a bit of a random pairing!**

"What is it?" Sirius' voice held all the awe of a very small boy being given his very first Hot Wheels car.

Lily tugged on his arm that was wrapped through her's. God, her husband was so juvenile. She sometimes wished she could leave him at home on the days she did grocery shopping, but leaving him alone in their house could be even more disastrous. There might not even be a house there when she returned. "Sweetheart," she sighed. "It's a snow globe. Can we go?"

"But it's so pretty," he said, lifting it up and shaking it. "Look at all the pretty colours!"

"Sirius please," Lily begged desperately. "Put the shiny toy down, and come with me."

Sirius pouted, but nevertheless continued walking along the path that wound through the Muggle department store. "Fine," he scowled.

Sirius ran like a child for a red loveseat and sprawled across it. "I'll wait here for you while you search for your silverware, or whatever," he gave a fake yawn.

Lily rolled her eyes before taking notice of the couch. "Wow," she gasped. "It's so, so … _big!_"

Sirius grinned cockily. "That's what she said," he drawled.

Lily whacked him with her purse. "You're such a Hippogriff!" she cursed. "Why did I ever marry someone so juvenile? I meant the love seat, dickwad. For the parlour!" She shrieked to a random passer-by.

A shop assistant rounded the corner. "Um, excuse me," He said tentatively. "Do you need some help here?"

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Nah, man, we're cool. Just the usual marital issues," He said genially.

The shop assistant bowed out gracefully as Lily rounded on Sirius like a raging bull.

"Seriously?" She questioned. "That's what she said jokes? And snow globes? Sirius, I can't even take you shopping without being totally embarrassed. You're like a three year old!"

"That's why you love me," Sirius smiled.

Lily turned away, holding a hand up, and then she crossed her arms. "No," she said firmly. "Don't do the melty eyes. Because if you do the melty eyes, I'll –" Too late. Lily looked at him, and Sirius gave her full force smouldering eyes.

She sighed and took his hand. "Come on, let's go over this way."

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked curiously.

"To buy 2 metres of ribbon," Lily answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Because it's a totally normal thing for a woman to have in her home, yet if you annoy me too much I can still strangle you with it."

"Um, okay." Sirius so totally didn't need to know that. Sirius also knew that Lily could do a whole lot more without worrying because she was a witch, but he didn't feel like correcting her right now. She was kind of scary.

Lily turned back to him, still smiling, a look that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I also know I could use magic, but I'd prefer to kill you in a much more personal way." She kissed him lightly on the nose. "Come on sweetie," She called.

Sirius gulped, but still followed her. God, he was totally whipped.

But that was the way they were, fiery and passionate to the very end, fighting one minute, wildly in love the next.

**Review PLEASE!**


	21. Draco and Hermione 2

**Random one shot for Dramione shippers, not much romance, just the hint that they don't hate each other!**

"Pair up please!" Professor Grubbly Plank yelled as they stood outside in Care of Magical Creatures class.

Somehow, Hermione was left standing next to Draco Malfoy. "Damn," she sighed.

"I heard that granger," Malfoy said cockily.

"I meant you to," Hermione rolled her eyes.

As they began work, Draco asked, "Don't lie Granger, would you be sad if a Blast Ended Skrewt ate me? Would you come to my funeral and would you cry? Answer truthfully."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. Why must she be stuck with this idiot? "I might do a happy dance," she confessed to him.

Draco pretended to look wounded. "Ouch," he said, "I'm insulted."

They worked on in silence for a while, tearing up lettuce for their Flubberworms. At one point, Draco hand brushed Hermione's and she sharply took in a breath, feeling weird. Draco fiddled with her pinky finger gently and whispered, "If a Blast Ended Skrewt ate you, I'd be very upset."

Hermione blushed and shot a glance over at Harry and Ron who were murderously glaring in her direction.

**Review please!**


	22. James and Lily 2

**James and Lily now, after they've had their baby Harry! I would just like to thank **_**ur fan rose from**__**the uk**_**, it means so much to me that you like my writing that much, thank you! I feel loved now! :)**

Lily was sitting up in the hospital bed, craning her neck to peer out the hospital room door. She was all alone after having her child. Her baby was somewhere with the nurse, and gosh knows what James was doing! Probably having wheelchair races up and down the corridors with Sirius. Lily snorted.

She sat on her knees and peered further out into the corridor when James was walked in. "Lily," He gasped. "You've just had a baby, can you please lie down and rest?"

Lily pouted. "I want my Harry." She sighed. "And I'm bored."

Just then Sirius waltzed in, "Did I hear someone say they were bored?"

"Go away Padfoot," James said, voice conveying boredom.

"Fine," Sirius pouted. "Just thought I'd let you know the nurse is bringing Harry back in."

Sirius headed back out into the corridor and Lily heard him exclaim, most likely to Remus, "How cool is this? I'm a godfather!"

The nurse brought Harry back in and gently placed him in Lily's arms, leaving them in peace. Lily cradled him in her arms and James let Harry grasp his finger in both of his tiny hands. "How awesome is he?" James breathed reverently.

"I know." Lily agreed feverishly. "And he's all ours."

"Forever."

Lily smiled and kissed James lovingly. "You two are the best things that have ever happened to me, you know that right?"

"Right back at you," James chuckled, pecking Lily on the nose.

Sirius and Remus stood in the doorway, grinning. "Who would have thought?" Remus voiced both his and Sirius' thoughts.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
